


Гарри Поттер – худший аврор в мире

by ktj, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Первый день на работе — Гарри нервничает, а Драко успокаивает его так, как может только он.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Гарри Поттер – худший аврор в мире

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter, Worst Auror in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796332) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



— Мандраж первого дня? — Драко плюхнулся на свободное место за кухонным столом. Поднес палочку к чаю, который налил ему Гарри, и подогрел, заставляя пар вновь виться над чашкой.

Гарри показалось, что его стошнит от волнения, стоит ему открыть рот, чтобы ответить.

— Отсосать тебе под столом? — тем временем продолжил Драко.

Гарри откашлялся и тихо рассмеялся.  
— Я обкончаю свою новую форму.

— Отсосешь мне под столом?

Гарри наклонил голову с подозрением.  
— Так вот твоя цель?

— И не сомневайся, — будучи всё ещё в пижамных штанах и без рубашки, Драко хитро усмехнулся, позволяя Гарри обдумать своё предложение… оба предложения.

Поттер сверил часы. Потягивая чай, Малфой вопросительно поднял брови.

Гарри вздохнул.  
— А если я… облажаюсь?

— Практикуйся чаще, у тебя уже лучше получается.

— Кто ты и что сделал с Драко Малфоем?

— Пытаюсь походить на Грейнджер, — пожал плечами Драко.

Отодвинув чай в сторону, Гарри скользнул на пол и, раздвинув ноги Малфоя, устроился между ними.

— Я вообще-то не имел в виду… — Драко выглядел смущенным.

— Ты всё ещё будешь хотеть меня… если я окажусь худшим аврором в департаменте?

— Дурацкий вопрос.

— Потому что считаешь, у меня всё получится, или оттого что ты просто похотливый мерзавец?

Малфой презрительно фыркнул. Гарри провел руками по его бедрам.  
— Будешь хотеть меня, если я окажусь заурядным?

— Я по-прежнему хочу тебя, даже когда ненавижу, — Драко опустил взгляд.

— По-прежнему?

— Знаешь, «худший аврор» не равнозначно заурядности. Ты и правда идиот, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

Обхватив Малфоя за талию, Гарри потянулся вперёд, пока не почувствовал его дыхание.  
— Засранец, — нежно шепнул он. — Спасибо.

— Отблагодаришь позже. А то опоздаешь.

— Не важно. Я худший аврор в мире.

— Мир — это здесь и сейчас.

Гарри приник поцелуем к ухмыляющимся губам.


End file.
